


Invitation Accepted

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [17]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The morning after her arrival Richie tells Amanda he'll attend Duncan's welcome home party.





	Invitation Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Invitation Accepted

She was busy fixing breakfast and planning how to convince Richie to attend Duncan’s party. She was just finishing up when her host wandered into his kitchen pulling his shirt on. She was amazed at the transformation that had taken place in the years since he was believed dead. He’d never been in a bad shape no immortal who wanted to last more than five minutes in the game was but his chest was so much more defined than it had been before. “All right Amanda I’ll go to Mac’s welcome home party.” He said giving her a skeptical look. “Just quit doing out of character things like getting up early to fix breakfast you don’t even do it for Mac unless you want something.”

She was a bit surprised by the quick agreement but at least he’d finally agreed to come. “What changed your mind?” She asked knowing he had to have already made up his mind sometime last night or early this morning. She picked up the plates and set them down on the table as he seemed lost in thought.

“I got thinking about Joe last night and how your right he’s not immortal so its best I see him as much as I can while he’s alive.” She wasn’t sure he was being completely honest but he sounded sincere. “I do have a couple of questions though how did Mac end up with two students he never struck me as the type.”

“He’s not normally but it was kind of an accident according to Joe,” she said before pausing to take a bite of her food. “After that sorceress he was staying with was killed he spent a few weeks in Japan with the immortal who killed her looking into things.” She was surprised honestly that he’d left the young guy alive. “He decided that the guy who killed his teacher was really responsible and set out to find him it took a while but he finally tracked him down with help from a friend in New Jersey.” She took a bit more time to eat on that note and Richie did the same.

“While in New Jersey that friend asked him to teach a recently deceased older former military fire fighter who had died too publically to stay in the city and learn.” She could see that Richie got that public news worthy death was something he was familiar with. “Duncan agreed and said he’d pick him up after he was done with the guy he was after in Chicago.” She wondered how Richie was going to react to the next part even she noticed the similarities. “While dealing with the guy he ran into an immortal street kid who recently had his first death and felt he needed to take care of him too so that’s how he ended up with two students.”

“Why didn’t he pass one of them off to his friends he’s done that before,” Richie said with a curious look. “Unless he hasn’t got any friends left who are willing to teach them?” She thought that sounded extremely cynical.

“Duncan gave his word he’d teach the fire fighter and he feels the boy is mistrustful enough without passing him off to someone else.” She could tell Richie was still deep in thought. “I don’t know much about them truthfully only what Joe has told me I’ll be meeting them for the first time myself when we go to the party.” The rest of breakfast passed in a sort of silence and she wondered not for the first time exactly how much Richie had changed from the boy she used to know.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
